


Kids

by Renkhal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal
Summary: Kara and Nia have a conversation about having children.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Kids

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

It was supposed to be an innocent question, born out of post-coital bliss where the mouth hasn't quite reattached to the brain for finer thinking. And really, it hadn't been meant for philosophical discussion. And yet, as Nia was nestled against Kara, both still naked and a little sweaty from their bedroom activities, she couldn't help but ask the question. 

The silence that followed was odd, as Kara usually spoke quickly and immediately when asked a question. Nia glanced up at her girlfriend's face and caught the frown growing there. 

"You don't have to answer that. It was just… I don't know. I guess I was curious." 

"No, no, it's fine. It's just… I've never actually thought about it. I mean, it took me years to get comfortable with finding my own partner instead of having one chosen for me, you know? And we're both women, so without the birthing matrix, I don't know how it works."

Nia was quick to understand the problem and hummed. "I mean, I can't carry a child, so if we want one of our own you'd have to carry it."

"But it wouldn't be our own. It would have some guy's… Er, you know." The pink on Kara's cheeks was adorable, and Nia laughed. "Hey!" 

"Sorry! It's just, you're so cute when you get flustered about sex and sperm." Kara rolled her eyes but smiled. "Also, you forgot something. Which, I'm happy you forgot because it means a lot to me that you only ever see me as a woman, but… I wasn't born female, and I had some of my sperm frozen just in case."

Kara's face crinkled. "I don't understand. What does that mean?" 

"It means, we can get some of my sperm to fertilize one of your eggs."

"And I'd be pregnant?" 

"If you want. Or we can get a surrogate."

"I'm not sure a surrogate should be carrying a half-Kryptonian baby."

"Fair point."

Nia watched Kara consider the idea, her face still adorably scrunched up. "So, do you want kids then? Since you froze your, uh, stuff?" 

Nia giggled. "Sperm, honey. It's called sperm."

"Ugh! You know what I mean! Come on, just answer the question."

"I mean, I wanted to prepare for the possibility. And, honestly, it would be nice to have children."

Kara nodded, still deep in thought. "I'm still convinced anyone but me carrying a Kryptonian on Earth is a bad idea but… Do you want to carry one? A baby, I mean."

Nia smiled sadly. "Unfortunately that kind of science isn't really developed yet. I don't have a viable uterus. While they are doing research with that in mind for transwoman, it's not complete."

"That sucks. I'm sorry, Nia. Was it something you thought you wanted?" 

"I'm not really sure. I would have liked to understand why women are upset over certain uterine problems, I am okay with not having them. And being able to sustain a life within me would be incredible." Nia shared a smile with the woman she was pressed against. "But I'm also really happy with what I have."

"If I said I didn't want children, would you be upset?" 

"No, of course not! Kara, I love you. If you said no children of our own, I would be fine with it."

Kara just nodded and went back to thinking about it as Nia settled back in. "I think I'd like to have kids with you. You'd be an amazing mom, and… Well, we could have two couldn't we? Or at least try for two? I'd really want my kids to have someone like Alex. Or, well, the kind of friendship Alex and I have. It's something that I was actually happy to have after landing here, a sibling. Krypton only allowed for one child per couple."

Nia smiled. "Of course we could." She felt slight vibrations underneath her, and she laughed. "I take it you're excited about it now?" 

"Well, yeah! Gosh, you'd be an awesome mom, Nia."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share a little knowledge about transgender women and add a little something to the pairing. It's a cute pairing, after all.


End file.
